Mikhail Bakunin
Mikhaił Bakunin jest jednym z Innych. Rozbitkowie widzieli go po raz pierwszy na obrazie uzyskanym w monitorze z Perły. Jest Ukraińcem, urodził się w Kijowie. Zanim znalazł się na Wyspie (nie wiadomo kiedy ten fakt miał miejsce) był sanitariuszem w radzieckiej armii. Na wyspie Kilka minut po katastrofie lotu 815 Ben zabiera Juliet do Mikhaiła, który obserwuje katastrofę w telewizji na kilku monitorach. Mówi im, że samolot leciał z Sydney do Los Angeles, a na pokładzie samolotu było 324 osób wliczając załogę. Ben prosi go o jak najszybsze informacje o każdym z rozbitków, a także o połączenie się z Richardem, który jest w parku Arkadia najprawdopodobniej w Miami. Na jednym z monitorów Juliet widzi swoją siostrę wraz z synkiem. W odcinku "The Cost of Living" Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki oraz Paulo wyruszają do Perły. Postanawiają sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie da się uzyskać obrazu z innych stacji na monitorach Perły. Z pomocą Sayida udaje im włączyć jeden z monitorów. Widzimy pomieszczenie z aparaturą podobną do tej z Łabędzia. Po chwili w kadr wchodzi tajemniczy mężczyzna z opaską na oku, który po chwili wyłącza kamerę. Postać nosi strój, na którym widnieje jedna z wersji logo DHARMY, z symbolem stacji Płomień. Mikhaił znajdował się w Stacji Płomień wraz z Beą. Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku "Enter 77". Jego zadaniem wśród Innych jest utrzymywanie łączności ze światem zewnętrznym. Mikhaił podaje się za ostatniego żyjącego członka Dharmy i opowiada o swojej przeszłości, lecz zostaje zdemaskowany przez Sayida. Wtedy atakuje rozbitków i zabija Beę. Wraz z rozbitkami, jako jeniec Sayida, wyrusza w stronę baraków, jednak po drodze grupa napotyka energetyczny płot, chroniący dostępu do wioski Innych. Locke, sprowokowany wcześniejszymi wypowiedziami Mikhaila skierowanymi do jego osoby, postanawia sprawdzić, czy pole energetyczne działa i wpycha Bakunina w jego obręb. Okazało się, iż istotnie działa - Mikhail, dostając się w jego zasięg, wpadł w konwulsje, zalał się krwią i upadł. Grupa stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie nie żyje i zostawiła go, wyruszając dalej. right|thumb|Mikhailright|thumb|Jednookiright|thumb|250px|Kawałek loga [[Dharma|Dharmy na kombinezonie Mikhaiła]]thumb|left|Mikhail strzelający do Sayida Nie zginął jednak. Pojawił się ponownie w odcinku "D.O.C.". Gdy Desmond, Charlie, Hugo i Jin znaleźli w dżungli tajemniczą spadochroniarkę, próbowali ją uratować. Hugo w tym czasie wystrzelił racę, znalezioną przy kobiecie, czym prawdopodobnie zwrócił uwagę Bakunina. Mikhail pojawił się na miejscu po jakimś czasie, jednak widząc, że to rozbitkowie (a nie, jak zapewne myślał, Inni) zaczął uciekać. Dogoniony przez Jina obiecał, że uratuje tajemniczą kobietę (miała płuco przebite gałęzią), jeśli po tym wszystkim pozwolą mu odejść. Tak też się stało - Mikhail uratował spadochroniarkę, mówiąc, że wyzdrowieje w ciągu dnia - półtora, bo wyspa rządzi się innymi prawami. Gdy odchodził, Jin zorientował się, że ukradł telefon satelitarny, który także znaleźli w ekwipunku kobiety. Odebrali mu go i mimo sprzeciwu Charliego, Desmond puścił Mikhaila Bakunina wolno.W The Man Behind the Curtain wybiega z lasu i informuje Bena o spadochroniarce Naomi. Dowiaduje się, ze Ben chce zaprowadzić Locka do Jacoba i nie może w to uwieżyć, chwile później zostaje pobity przez Locka do nieprzytomności. Gdy, Bonnie kontaktuje się z Benem i mówi iż do stacji The Looking Glass dostał się Charlie, Mikhail siedzi obok i mówi iż myślał, że stacja jest zalana i nikt w niej nie przebywa. Ben odpowiada, że go okłamał, ale prosi Bakunina, by szybko dotarł z pomocą do podwodnej stacji. O świcie dociera na plażę i zaczyna strzelać do leżącego na łódce, Desmonda. Przestaje widząc iż ten nurkuje w kierunku stacji. Gdy dociera do środka stacji mówi do Bonnie, iż myślał, że są w Kanadzie. Widząc związanego tylko Charliego pyta się gdzie jest ten drugi. Nie wiedział o blokowaniu wszystkich sygnału wychodzących z wyspy. Łączy się z Benem, który prosi go o pomoc w porządkowaniu jego bałaganu, czyli o zabicie Charliego, Grety i Bonnie. Gdy wychodzi z pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się urządzenie blokujące sygnały, strzelając zabija Gretę i Boonie, a sam zostaje trafiony harpunem przez Desmonda. Charlie i Des myślą, iż ten nie żyje, gdy ten wpuszcza granat do pomieszczenia w którym Charlie nawiązał kontakt z Penny. Tym samym wpuszczając wodę do tego pokoju i zabijając Charliego. Ciekawostki *Początkowo fani wierzyli, iż tajemnicza postać jest w rzeczywistości Radzinskym, lecz jeden z producentów serialu - Gregg Nations - ogłosił, że Radzinsky nie żyje. * Nigdy nie był członkiem Dharmy. * Prawdziwy Michał Bakunin Teorie Nieśmiertelność *Mikhaił może być nieśmiertelny. **Został zabity przez Locke'a przy pomocy bariery ultradźwiękowej. ***Później sam powiedział, że bariera nie była ustawiona na najwyższą moc. **Został trafiony harpunem w serce przez Desmonda. ***Tu mógł się pojawić znany motyw z jakimś przedmiotem trzymanym w kieszeni na wysokości serca. **Rozsadził się granatem, tak jakby nie bał się śmierci. ***Był psychopatą lub miał jakiś motyw do popełnienia samobójstwa. Tożsamość *Jest osobą przedstawioną na malowidle z Łabędzia (człowiek z zamalowanym okiem). Jednak na malowidle ma "skreślone" lewe oko, a na ekranie widzimy go z zasłoniętym prawym. Zadania Operator Stacji Płomień. Jeden z Innych prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny za komunikację i sonar. Świadomość obserwacji *Prawdopodobnie zauważył, że kamera została włączona dzięki migającemu na niej czerwonemu światełku. **Jednooki jednakże zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się kamera. **Kamera w stacji Perła widziana w odcinku "?". *Być może nagranie odtwarzane było z taśmy. *Obraz się przesuwał, więc chciał pokazać twarz. Patrz także *Inni *Stacja Płomień *Dokument Mikhaila *Kot Nadia